The Average Day for Ameneko12
by Amelia the GodModder
Summary: Ame's days usually involve a lot of chaos and Herbert. Rated T for mention of torture, character poisoning, vandalism and explosions. I do not own Club Penguin. EDIT: This story now has a cover! This time I own the cover.
1. Nightmare

Ameneko12, currently a tiny child, ran about the forest hoping to find a berry bush. She was hungry and, unless she hurried up with her responsibility, she would go without a suitable dinner tonight. She mumbled under her breath in frustration as she mentally complained at her tribe for not living closer to one of their major food sources. Soon enough, her running about had caused her to bump into a tall penguin wearing a hooded cape.

"Is that what you are looking for child?" the penguin garbled.

Ameneko12 gaped at the mysterious person before her, thoughts racing through her head as she tried to contemplate what was going on. _No._ She walked towards the bush, examining it to make sure it was indeed what she was looking for. _Stop._ She picked up a berry, examined it and, after deciding it was likely the berry she needed, took a bite into it. _You idiot! It's all too familiar: the stroll, the stranger and the berry! _

The fruit began to affect Ame immediately, causing her to collapse onto the forest floor. The stranger walked towards her fallen body-the body she was now unable to move- and three other penguins just like the first came out of hiding.

Ame let out a short stream of gibberish, meaning "Why? How?"

The four hooded figures let out gibberish of similar nature, meaning "Your berries where poisoned, love. Don't take food from strangers, even if it is given indirectly."

One of the hooded penguins took out a knife, while the others prepared a circle adorned with symbols. _Magic. It never changes. _The one with the knife stalked forward to Ame and whispered gibberish-like words into her ear: "Let the human sacrifice begin."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! These events will be explained in the next chapter, but, the gibberish and the tribe stuff won't; I'll explain that now. Ameneko12 was born before CP existed, but long after the Uggs were there. She belongs to a random, unimportant tribe of penguins who speak the gibberish mentioned in this chapter. The people who attacked her are cultists. Mean ones. Also, everything in ****_italics _****is the "narration" of a soon to be mention entity. Please rate and reveiw.**


	2. Mornings

Ameneko12 squealed at the top of her lungs and punched the wall next to her. The sound of crumbling snow-bricks alerted Ame to look upward. Upon looking she saw a black penguin with a messy pink wig on, bandages over her left eye and crumble blankets over its body. She also saw the penguin had eyes that were solid neon green-no iris, no whites-and bolts of neon green energy skittering across its skin. Immediately she knew the penguin was her, as she was looking in the mirror, and displeased with seeing herself like this, cursed her friends for telling her how mirrors worked.

Despite being fully aware of her condition, Ame was unable to control her own body-it got up and let out several hateful squeaks from its beak, scaring her puffles. Then a black penguin with two bottles of water came floating in and dumped the contents on Ame's head. This caused Ame to calm down and eventually slip into unconsciousness.

*15 minutes later*

In the amount of time Ameneko12 was unconscious, two penguins came to her house along with the black penguin that came in earlier. The black penguin was a girl named Ameneko98, who was often called Evil-Ame, and Ameneko12's twin sister. The other two penguins were a green one name Jesse Roland and orange one name Liliettah; they were both Ame's friends.

All of the came up to her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"No I'm not!" Ame squeaked furiously, "I'm going to be late for work you pricks! You should have woken me up!"

"We tried," Evil-Ame squeaked, "You know it doesn't work."

"That's no excuse!" Ame squealed, causing her friends to flinch. She then turned away and got ready for work, squeak-mumbling, "I hate it when I have _that_ dream."

**A/N: I need to revise my chapters better before I post them. I'm going to get in trouble. I got a review questioning what was reality and what was the dream, so I revised this chapter to try to make it clearer. I still feel that I have not made it clear (and can't make it clear) so I will explain: The last chapter was a nightmare Ame had. The narrator in the last chapter was also Ame. Hope that clears up any confusion. I revised this chapter again because it lacked important information.**

**In the next chapter Ameneko12 is going to do stuff at work(EPF). Please help me to decide what kind of stuff she's doing. Just give a review that says something like "This is how I felt about this chapter. Blah blah blah... Ame should do such and such during work."**


	3. Chaos at Work

Ame looked in her mirror, checking to make sure she was ready for work. She wore an eye patch were the bandages originally were, her hair was up in two curly pigtails, she now wore a suit and she held her puffle in one hand and her spy phone in the other. Everything was perfect except for the occasional neon green bolt of energy skittering about, telling her she was still in the Reaction.

Looking at her spy phone, Ame checked the time, noting she was 30 minutes late. Noticing this, she glared at the time, hoping to will it to turn back, but predictably failed. She sighed, giving up, and pressed the gold-colored shield on her spy phone, teleporting to the EPF HQ.

*At the EPF HQ*

The first person Ame saw when she teleported to HQ was Jet Pack Guy, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. The position JPG was in was somewhat awkward thanks to the bulky jet pack on his back, but it still managed to give a condescending tone.

"Your late," JPG grumbled, sending a quick glare Ame's way.

"I-I'm sorry," Ame stuttered, "I had a, um, n-nightmare."

"Nightmares do not excuse being late to work, especially when you have plans!" JPG yelled. Although he was keeping up the 'tough superior' image he often used on Rookie, he allowed himself to loosen up the act; He knew when Ame had nightmares they cause the Reaction to come up, and she was still in the Reaction at the moment.

JPG looked at Ame, giving her a stern look, and asked, "Are you ready to begin you training session with me today?"

"No," Ame whispered, "I think I need to get a check-up with Gary and the medical staff. My Reaction usually doesn't last this long."

"Okay," JPG sighed, "Dismissed."

Ame began walking off when she and JPG heard a loud crash near them. JPG and Ame ran up to investigate, Ame's Reaction flaring up to the point her eyes were solid neon green again.

"Hahahahaha! I am now much, much stronger than you silly agents thanks to my latest creation of evil genius!" a voice boomed.

Upon hearing that, along with several yells of "polar bear", both agents knew exactly what happened: Herbert broke into the EPF HQ.

**A/N: Yay! New chapter is here! Please review if you see anything wrong with this chapter! By the way, Ame's Reaction is the name for her 'power'. Remember the neon green eyes and stuff last chapter? Or the smashed wall? That stuff is her reaction. Also, thank you Lake Blue1 for your reveiws! I am using your suggestion as a plot point for this little fanfiction, as well as the next one! (Once I get to the next one...)**


	4. The Portal

Ameneko12 and Jet Pack Guy ran to the main room in HQ to investigate the scene. Herbert stood outside of the elevator and boasted about how strong he was, smashing a file cabinet to prove his point. Two things caught the agents' attention immediately: Klutzy wasn't anywhere in HQ and Herbert was holding a can half full of green leaves. As Ame and JPG observed Herbert and looked for useful means to defeat him, Ameneko98 and Gary joined the scene.

Gary ran up next to Ame, pulling a box shaped device labeled "TSI 3000", while Evil-Ame took her place on the roof.

"What's that thing, G?" JPG asked, pulling out his spy phone.

"It's the Stuff Identifier 3000," Gary replied, "TSI 3000 for short."

"So, that thing isn't going to blow, right?" Ame flinched at the thought of an explosion, neon-green bolts erupting from her feathers.

"No. It has been tested several times. It is named 'TSI 3000', not 'TSI 1000'," Gary explained.

"That meant nothing to me," Ame stated. Herbert flung a desk at Evil-Ame, then screamed obscenities and shook his fist.

"The device is not a prototype. It has passed all tests and will work as long as it is used properly," Gary replied. Herbert started whispering into a walkie-talkie that he pulled from out of nowhere, becoming distressed from something the other speaker said. "Let us cease the talking and deal with the important issue. Namely, Herbert."

Herbert looked among the agents, as if to figure something out, and then threw his can of green leaves at Ame. Using his newly made distraction, Herbert made his way into the elevator he destroyed, then, with a bit of difficulty, including the roof of the elevator falling on his head, made his way up the elevator shaft. Ame dashed up to the elevator, then easily climbed the shaft, and chased after the unusually fast Herbert. Then, Dot came into the scene, undoing a well-made office desk disguise, and Rookie tumbled into the room with a distressed look on his face.

"What did I miss?" Rookie gasped.

"Herbert destroyed a few things, including the elevator, and left. Agent 12 went after him while in a Reaction," Dot said, taking her disguise off.

"We need to go after them," Rookie said.

"Are we sure that's the best option?" Gary asked.

"Yes. Public Enemy Number 1 is up to something and it is our job to stop him," the Director said, coming onto the main screen in HQ.

"Director!" all agents paying attention exclaimed.

"Yes, that is who I am," the Director laughed. The Director cleared his throat, and said, "Agent 98, I need you to go find and calmed down agent 12. Agent G, I need you to identify what Herbert had in that can. Agent D, please call agent J and agent L to the scene. Agent JPG, I need you to scoot the area for any suspicious activity. Agent R, go with agent 98 and help take care of agent 12. Are we clear?"

All agents, excluding Ameneko98 and Rookie, yelled they were ready and went off to do as they were told. Rookie looked around, before asking, "Where's Evil-Ame?"

"Agent 98 most likely followed agent 12," Dot yelled, "She disappeared before the Director gave us our orders."

"If that's the case," the Director mused, "Agent R, go try and find agent 12 and agent 98. Contact agent JPG and have him assist you. You are still to assist agent 98 with caring for agent 12."

Rookie saluted, yelling, "Yes sir!" before running to the elevator and scrabbling up the shaft.

*To Ameneko12, Ameneko98, Herbert and Klutzy*

"What do you mean out of control?!" Herbert yelled.

Klutzy clicked and jumped with urgency, his claws generally pointing at an enormous portal, which resembled a portal 2 blue portal. Klutzy tried hard to emphasize the abnormal shapes forming in the center.

"So that candle and that dirt pile aren't supposed to be there?" Herbert asked, folding his arms.

Klutzy clicked a quick, "yes", then started clicking and waving towards the woods.

"No, Klutzy, we aren't running!" Herbert sighed.

Ame sat on a tree, wishing she could beat Herbert to a pulp, but felt the abnormality of the portal weighing on her body. Her sister was next to her, freaking out, and trying to force her body to move. All of Evil-Ame's efforts, sadly, failed miserably. Before Ame's twin could start crying, Rookie came running to them and waved and large syringe filled with lime green liquid.

Rookie threw the syringe at Evil-Ame, who caught it with little effort, and skidded to Ame's side. They both worked to get Ame moving, while Herbert and Klutzy squabbled over how to deal with the portal. Soon several agents, both penguin and puffle, came running up to Herbert and demanded that he stop whatever evil scheme he planned and come with them. Herbert, shockingly, did not cooperate.

Pulling a button out of nowhere, Herbert put one of his fingers just above it. "I will press this button if you agents don't leave me be," Herbert threatened.

"Oh? And what will it do? Throw confetti?" JPG taunted.

"No," Herbert said grimly, "It is a self-destruct button for the portal. If I press this, the portal will close. But, not before it takes us all with it."

"I doubt that," PH muttered, "Charge!" All the agents ran for Herbert, and Herbert pushed the button. The portal expanded in size, then the blue rim tore apart and the portal turned into a spiral of rainbow-colored energy. The portal continued to expand until it covered all the agents in light, the condensed and exploded, tossing a few penguins and a puffle into small rips in space and causing severe, but non-lethal, injuries to everyone else.

After the portal exploded, it disappeared, leaving Herbert, Klutzy and the remaining agents dumbfounded.

"I really thought that would work!" Herbert gasped.

Meanwhile, the agents that were taken by the portal fly through a wormhole, all except one unable to see the things flying around them…

**A/N: And, that wraps up this fanfiction! Please inform me of any ways I can improve this chapter. Also, if you would like to get involved in my next fanfiction, please give your OC's name and a quick sentence that tells me who you character is and why their involved with the portal. (The next fanfiction is a Club Penguin/Johnny Test crossover, so OC's from both universes are wanted.) If you need a clear up on how to tell the difference between Ameneko12 and Ameneko98, Ameneko12 is called Ame and Ameneko98 is called Evil-Ame.**

**P.S.: Bellykid5 deserves some credit for Ameneko12's power, because Ame's power is inspired by Bellykid5's power. The mood flipping inspired me to give Ame a glorified fight-or-flight reflex power. (If that makes any sense at all.)**


End file.
